


A Story Told

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Immortality, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Whole Balto's mom should be dead and his daughter has powers idea merges with the idea how do we know Balto died in the movie and Rosie at the statue didn't just think he died? Semi-headcanon that only really comes into play if I want Balto to exist in another time or something, but also his mom, Aniu and his daughter kind of point to a near Hercules type of situation. Like Balto earned a life extended. Wolves don't live long, wolfdogs don't normally either far as I know. So I could go with Aniu was his inner voice bs like the first movie wants(but then the dogs hear multiple howls, which sort of contradicts she's not real), or I go with she's a spirit goddess and Balto would be half or demi-God, and Aleu might be likewise.Then again, I headcanon Aleu might have inherited Aniu's shapeshifting powers, so who knows.





	A Story Told

There was something weird to him, that much he'd always known. Balto had grown up into a wolfdog big, strong, proper, but after his puppyhood into adult hood, things had simply... stopped. 

He was not changing with seasons, time was taking others, but passing over him. The legendary mutt who'd saved Nome was watching Jenna age, and Boris turn grey instead of white, but nothing was coming over himself. He was trapped in a weird state. 

He had made a point to go visit his pups, and found they were much like him, Aleu not accounted for as she was far away, Kodi was spry and too starting to notice something was wrong. In the face of his dad, he sneered and turned to walk away, but Balto caught a fear lighting up behind his eyes. 

People spoke weirdly, he ducked out of sight, feeling trapped with these thoughts and the strangeness of what he was. His mother was a wolf spirit, regarded by wolves, his daughter was regarded like legend, and he'd made his own story. 

A story to last for eternity. It was talked about even now. Years later.

But was he too destined to last that long?

**Author's Note:**

> Whole Balto's mom should be dead and his daughter has powers idea merges with the idea how do we know Balto died in the movie and Rosie at the statue didn't just think he died? Semi-headcanon that only really comes into play if I want Balto to exist in another time or something, but also his mom, Aniu and his daughter kind of point to a near Hercules type of situation. Like Balto earned a life extended. Wolves don't live long, wolfdogs don't normally either far as I know. So I could go with Aniu was his inner voice bs like the first movie wants(but then the dogs hear multiple howls, which sort of contradicts she's not real), or I go with she's a spirit goddess and Balto would be half or demi-God, and Aleu might be likewise.
> 
> Then again, I headcanon Aleu might have inherited Aniu's shapeshifting powers, so who knows.


End file.
